


Four Kisses

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written off two prompts <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://cathalin.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://cathalin.livejournal.com/"><b>cathalin</b></a></span> requesting a "five times" prompt, and <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://jerakeen.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jerakeen.livejournal.com/"></a><b>jerakeen</b> 's sleepy accidental first kiss prompt, except I'm not sure how accidental it really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Kisses

One

Kris paced the room, his face a mixture of excitement and dread. Adam knew if Danny had stayed up, he would have been able to witness violence from one of the most stable people he had ever known.

"It should have been me."

"Oh jeez, Kris, not again!" Allison sighed, lounging back on the couch.

"You were so great! And your duet with Adam was amazing! I-" Kris made a noise somewhere between a scream and a sigh, running a hand through his already mussed up hair.

Adam shook his head. "Will you ever believe you were good? The phrasing you used—"

"I don't care about phrasing, or musicality! I care about fairness!"

Adam walked up to Kris and put his hands on Kris's shoulders. Kris looked up at him, and Adam knew immediately it was guilt, not anger that ate at Kris. Leaning forward so Allison couldn't hear, Adam whispered,

"It wasn't your fault. You have to accept that sometime."

Without thinking, he kissed Kris on the forehead, Allison squealing in the background. He grinned at Kris, who rewarded him with a shrug and a tentative smile.

Two

It was over. The last songs weren't done, but the important part was finished. Kris felt a little slap-happy, as if he had drunk too much. That was probably why he leaned into Adam as they stood in the hall. He found himself fitting there too easily of late, just in the crook of Adam's arm. It felt good. It felt right.

Kris shook his head. Of all nights to get wistful and strange, this would be the one. After it was over Adam had whispered something about hurricanes and they had descended into a fit of giggles appropriate for twelve year old girls. The Idol people were used to it and rolled their eyes.

He saw Paula approaching and smiled. Despite her baffling commentary, or maybe because of it, Kris loved her a little. A lot. She was one of the kindest people he had ever known. Somehow he found himself in a three way hug with Adam and Paula, and he felt Adam's lips press against the top of his ear. Kris closed his eyes for a moment, unsure of what to say, but it was over as soon as it started.

It didn't stop him from holding a hand to it that night, lying in bed and wondering why it still felt warm.

Three

One year, three months, two days and eight minutes.

Adam shouldn't have been keeping count as to how long Kris Allen had been divorced. But the number kept repeating itself; as if there was a goal he was reaching for. As if once it reached the right number, something would happen.

He lay in his bed, one arm holding Kris close. It wasn't unfamiliar for either of them: they had lain like this many times in their friendship, talking through the night, laughing about stupid jokes and music. Adam looked down at Kris, who was still curled into him, a hand still clutching tightly to Adam's shirt.

Katy was getting married. So Kris had come to Adam, just as Adam had come to him for his problems. They had drunk less than he thought they would, and had ended up lying on Adam's bed and watching reruns of "Boy Meets World". Unfortunately the episode with the wedding had come on, and Kris had begun to lose it, so Adam had turned off the TV and held him close.

 _It's not that I'm mooning over her,_ Kris had told him _It's that she gets what she's always wanted, and I don't. And it kills me sometimes._

Kris had fallen asleep in Adam's arms; one leg slightly spread across Adam's, his face slightly buried in Adam's shoulder. Adam couldn't sleep, wondering what exactly Kris wanted, wondering if he could help Kris find it, because he deserved all the happiness in the world.

Kris moved slightly, stretching slowly. His face turned upwards, a small grin stretching across his face. Adam froze as Kris shifted himself so their faces were closer. Kris's eyes were still closed, his breathing still even. Adam went to move himself when Kris moved forward and kissed him.

Three seconds. Five minutes. An hour.

How long the kiss lasted, dry, but firm, and contented sigh from Kris as he snuggled back down. How long it took for Adam to register that he was still awake, that he could move after all. How long before Kris truly woke up, his eyes completely unaware of what had happened.

Adam couldn't tell him, didn't want to. It was his small little secret that he kept tucked in a corner, a small memory to be brought out when he needed to be warm.

Four

Kris had been in this kitchen a thousand times it seemed, more so in the last two years than his publicist would have liked. But his friends were his friends and if Julie didn't like it…

Adam was chopping up vegetables. He had taken a class, he had said, and Kris believed it, the way his hands moved.

"I didn't realize carrots were so fascinating."

Kris looked up, feeling the all too familiar blush coming. He had been staring at Adam's hands. Again. He tried not to be too obvious about it, but wondered how often he had failed. He seemed to remember kissing Adam, although it may have been a dream Adam would have said something otherwise. At least Kris thought so.

"Kris?"

Adam was looking at him patiently, and Kris shook himself. It wasn't his place to be fantasizing about his best friend. Adam had been there for Kris in so many ways since the divorce, Kris had lost count. He didn't need to upset the balance.

"I'm fine. Ignore me; I'm feeling daydream-y."

Adam raised an eyebrow and turned to the sauce he was cooking. "This tastes funny. Kris, come tell me if this tastes funny."

Kris slid off the stool and walked over to Adam, who held out a spoon. Kris dipped his pinky finger in and tasted.

"It tastes fine, Adam."

Adam frowned, looking at the spoon. "It doesn't look the same color as in the book."

"It usually never does."

Adam dipped his finger and tasted again. "I think your taste buds are defective."

"Maybe you are tasting something on your finger."

Without thinking, Kris grabbed Adam's hand and licked the sauce off his finger. Kris froze, still holding Adam's hand, then let go, laughing. "No. Still tastes fine."

Adam grabbed his arm before he could turn away. Kris blinked several times under his steady blue gaze, but he didn't look away.

 _I guess this is it,"_ Kris thought, and stepped forward.

He took Adam's hands, pushing him back against the counter, hearing the spoon fall onto the counter. Adam said nothing, his eyes watching warily as Kris moved forward, widening as Kris kissed him. He didn't move at all.

Kris stepped back. Adam still didn't move.

"Sorry. That was stupid. I shouldn't have-"

Kris yelled slightly as he found himself backed against the counter, one hand digging into the counter, searching for purchase as Adam pressed him further back, his mouth, his hands…

"Oh the sauce!"

Adam turned, leaving Kris to stand and hold onto the counter as if nothing had happened. Kris brought a hand to his lips and smiled.

"Oh we are totally talking about this after dinner."

Kris felt laughter bubbling up. Only Adam. He walked up behind Adam and whispered in his ear, rewarded with another kiss and a smile.

"Who said anything about talking, Adam?" 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
